Diary of a lesbian
by Martata
Summary: Alice and Jasper the Whitlock twins go through school watching Emmett and Bella get teased for their choice of lifestyle, however Bella cannot hide her feelings much longer,as love will eventually show through.


Chapter 1- Pain

All human, but they still have the same kind of powers, like Jasper can make people calm easily and Edward can tell what people are thinking. Rated T for now, the rating may go up or it may not. Yes, things are really mixed around relation and status wise but hopefully it is good :D and I know some descriptions in this is different from the original, but it's just my interpretation. Enjoy

_Prologue_

Dear Diary,

I wish I could go out with Mike Newton, hottest boy in the whole school…

Pftttt, fuck that. I want her, and only her. Simply because no one else is Alice Whitlock. The Whitlock twins are gorgeous you see. Emmett, my gay best friend, has always had this huge crush on Jasper who's never even as much as blinked in his direction poor thing…

Anyway, being with Alice… Well, it's different from being with any other girl. She has wavy black hair that falls just beneath her beautiful bust, and compliments her tiny frame. She has the laugh of a Christmas bell, tinkling in the wind as her captivating eyes sparkle. Yep, I'm whipped. Only problem is- she's straight. She can't even look me in the eye. She lets Rosalie and Leah take the mick out of me and Em, while she and Jasper just watch and laugh. I should hate her really, or at least want to keep away from her, but I can't. The reason being- I'm madly, madly in love with her.

Chapter 1

The sun rose gently, slowly over the horizon, edging the clouds with a hint of pink. The birds were beginning to wake up, humming their daily tune and going about catching the worms. All the students who attended Forks High School were still asleep snuggled under their duvets. Well, almost all of them…

"Isabellllaaaaa!" A loud voice boomed throughout the household also making Renée and Jacob stir.

"What the hell Char…Dad? Its 6 o clock, I haven't got to be at school for another two and a half hours!" I sat upright and looked around through droopy eyes. The light had begun to stream through the window, but only just. It really was way too early to wake up.

"Well, the early bird gets the worm sweetheart!"

"Well I don't see you waking darling Jake up now, do I?"

"Come on Bella, there really is no point in waking him up, is there?" He had a good point. If someone went to the effort of waking my beloved brother up, he'd only fall straight back asleep again, lazy bastard. How he was one of the most popular boys I really don't know. He hangs out with Mike, and has girls swooning after him in every direction.

I swung my legs off the side of my bed and slipped on the tattered dressing gown I'd been given for my 11th birthday. Apparently it was soft, so that if I fell in the house there would be extra padding. I'm really not that clumsy…

I went through my morning routine, eating a bowl of cereal, brushing my teeth, quick shower then get dressed. The usual stuff that would take an average Forks High School girl about 3 hours, especially with all the god damn make up they wear, however I managed it all in about 10 minutes. I then decided more sleep was well deserved and so I flopped back down on my bed, fully clothed and let my eyelids slowly close until vision was no longer possible.

I automatically knew when it was time to get up for my routine and leave, that is something my internal body clock is just used to, but considering I was already ready for school I had a spare twenty minutes to do what I liked. Not that I'd be staying at home of course. I'll just go and get Emmett early, so that I can go and watch my angel.

Wow, that sounded like I was some sort of stalker, but I'm not, I'm just smitten. No one apart from Em knows that though, I try to hide my feelings completely, especially when it comes to girls. This guy called Edward seems to think he has a chance with me, stupid idiot, constantly trying to hang around with us and boasting about himself like it's going to impress me. I may say that I'm bisexual, but doesn't he realize I'm into chicks..? I haven't been out for a guy in years, and I don't want to either.

Oh well, soon he will realize that I'm not interested and just leave me alone and get over it. Saying that, I should really take my own advice and do exactly that with Alice, and maybe I should start doing that- detaching myself- but something in me wants to hold on just a little longer. I know that's a sign for something, whether it be a relationship or just saying I'm an idiot, I don't know, and maybe I never will.

"Hey Bells!" yelled the bear like boy from the window 6 foot above my head. "I'm just coming"

I stepped into the wooden porch, painted white with a little brown roof, that I was so familiar with. I stood and waited for the mint green door to open and my breath to be knocked out in a flash.

"Hi there Emme..." Yep, he'd given me one of his bear hugs again before I could even finish saying his name.

"You look gorgeous today! Time to go and ogle at the usuals?"

"Time to get you glasses considering you just called me gorgeous..oh wait, youre gay you don't have a girl radar, never mind! But yes, you know me so well"

"Oh haha very funny there, just because I'm gay I can still see if a girl is gorgeous, which you are Bella Swan, don't ever think otherwise. Just because some stuck up bitch can't see it, doesn't mean you're not!" At first I was chuckling at the banter but then my breath caught on his last sentence. My throat felt swollen and my breathing was restricted. My eyes watered ever so slightly, and just by looking at my tense shoulders he knew what he'd done.

"I'm sorry Bella that was really harsh; I didn't think what I was saying. I just hate seeing you get hurt by her"

"S'fine..It's all fine"

"I said I'm sorry, I won't say anything again"

"It's cool, I don't care you're right anyway"

"Bells don't be like that…"

"Hurry up, get your bags before we're late" I felt bad giving him the cold shoulder but his words had cut deeply, reminding me of the fact Alice payed no attention to me unless I was being teased. Now I'm in the same usual mood and have to pretend everything's okay at school when the only reason I'm there is to be in her presence. Not that that does anything to help me of course. Oh well, another day starts now.

Please review, reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading!

Martata x


End file.
